As Lonely as the Moon
by Tealfeather123
Summary: "W…what are you doing?" Nightmare Moon stammered, confused and scared. Luna, who was still crying, looked at the bottle. "Something I should have done a thousand years ago…"


**Hi I hope you enjoy this story.**

**As Lonely as the Moon**

Princess Luna, the Princess of the night, stood on the balcony of her tower with a lonely look on her face. The bright rays of the moon's light reflected on her as her long flowing blue hair was waved gently by the cool night breeze. Her blue eyes watched over the lands of Equestria as the ponies that lived there slept peacefully on their warm beds. She then looked up and saw the twinkling stars the dotted the night sky. The night was beautiful as always but she could never understand why most ponies just sleep through it. It always left a hole in her heart knowing that the ponies she loved and ruled over don't appreciate the things she has done for them.

"A thousand years and nothing has changed." She said to herself before sighing. "Why do they always ignore me? Sure Tia says that they do appreciate it but so far I haven't seen a single pony who likes my nights."

She sighed once more and looked down. "Maybe I should have stayed on the moon…" She said as a tear went down from her eye. "…at least I won't be compared to Celestia there."

As she tried to wipe her tears off her face she couldn't help but feel somepony near her. She looked behind her but saw no pony there. She still felt a little uneasy as she felt the presence but shrugged it off knowing that there was no pony there.

She sighed once more and looked up towards the moon. Its bright light provided just enough brightness to lights up some parts of the land but it was still not a bright as the sun. "Some pony's say that the moon's light is just a reflection of the sun's light." She said. "Am I the same? Am I just a reflection of Celestia's greatness?"

"Of course not…" A sinister female voice said. "…you are no reflection but some pony far greater than Celestia."

Luna jumped slightly in surprise and turned around to find that no pony was there. She looked left to right to try and find the voice but to no avail. "W….who said that?" She asked slightly scared. She felt like the voice sounded familiar but couldn't remember why.

"Why have you forgotten about me?" The voice said. "After all we've been through. I have to admit that would make my heart sad. Too bad I don't have one." The voice said before chuckling.

"Who are you?" Luna said in a serious tone. "Reveal yourself." She wasn't going to play any games or tricks and she assured to teach this pony a lesson once she found her.

The voice sighed. "Very well, if you can't remember me I might as well remind you who I am…I Am Nightmare Moon." The voice simply said making Luna freeze. 'Nightmare Moon…' She thought to herself. '…how could she be back?"

"It's because I never left." Nightmare Moon said. "I've been hiding inside your head ever since the Elements of Harmony stopped my previous attempt to bring eternal night over Equestria."

"I….in my head." Luna manage to stutter still shock at the idea. Nightmare Moon was with her the entire time. 'How could this be?' She though. 'I need to get her out of me before….' Her taught were suddenly cut off when Nightmare Moon started talking again.

"I know what you're thinking and trust me you can't get me out. I am part of you and besides I'm here to help you."

"Help me..." Luna said disgusted. "…you've cause nothing but destruction the last time I trusted you."

"That may be true but at least you weren't ignored." She said making Luna quiet. "Everyone in Equestria is ignoring and sleeping through our beautiful nights."

"W…well that is true."

"Yes and I know how lonely it feels. Seeing everyone admire the day while shunning our wonderful nights. Comparing you to Celestia and saying that you are useless. Asking what your purpose is and what you actually do here. I could hear ponies behind your back say: 'What is Princess Luna's job here anyway? She's just a useless mouth to feed. Why doesn't Celestia just kick her out?' "

These words made Luna tear up as a stream of tears rolled down her cheek. Nightmare Moon usually lies to her so that she would do what she wanted, but this time Luna knew that she wasn't lying. She heard those ponies too. She heard ponies talking, thinking she wasn't there but she actually hiding in the shadow listening, about how she was useless. She even heard her own Royal Guards insult her behind her back. To make things worse, she tried telling Celestia about it once. But all she did was shrugged it off and say: 'It's all in your head Luna.'

Luna started to feel weak and slowly lay on the floor as she continued to cry. "It's true…" She said between sobs. "…they do talk behind my back and insult me. But can you blame them I am useless."

"There there, everything will be fine…" Nightmare Moon said. "…all you need to do is…" But she was cut off by Luna who was still crying.

"No whatever you have planned won't stop this. It will only make things worse."

"Now Luna I can assure you…" Nightmare Moon begun but was cut off by Luna once more. "No Nightmare Moon, there is only one things to do." She said before standing up. She then walked inside her room, from the balcony, and towards her bed. She used her magic to open a drawer, which was next to her bed. As she opened it a small bottle with a green liquid was revealed. Luna then took it with her magic and opened it before carrying it right in front of her.

"W…what are you doing?" Nightmare Moon stammered, confused and scared.

Luna, who was still crying, looked at the bottle. "Something I should have done a thousand years ago…" She said. "This is a bottle filled with the strongest poison in Equestria and it is strong enough to even kill an Alicorn. I had this bottle here before and was about to do the exact same thing but you stopped me. The night that you came to me was the night that I was going to end my life but you stopped me.

"Luna I know what you're thinking and I suggest you stop it. If you drink that you would kill both of us."

"I'm sorry Nightmare Moon but it has to be done." She said bringing the bottle closer to her mouth. "You heard what the ponies say. They all think I'm useless and you know what? I think their right. They call me the 'Princess of the Night' yet Celestia is able to control the night as easily as we can. So what is the point of living if somepony else can raise and lower the moon? It's the only talent I have and now it has been taken away from me."

"Luna please don't do this. Think about all the things we can accomplish…." Nightmare Moon begged but to no avail. Luna wasn't listening to her and was intent on doing this. Although she knew that she will miss everypony that loved and cared for her, she knew that she just couldn't live in a world that would never appreciate her or treat her with respect.

"Noooooo….." Nightmare Moon screamed as the bottle got closer to her mouth. Luna couldn't help but grin when she heard it. At least there was something good she could do before leaving and it was defeating Nightmare Moon for good.

She put the bottle against her mouth and slowly drank the liquid inside. It tasted bitter and she wanted to spit it out, but she continued drinking until the bottle was empty. She then dropped the bottle, causing it to fall and break, before starting to feel dizzy. Everything around her started spinning as she fell to the ground. Soon the worlds started getting dark and she suddenly felt tired. She slowly closed her eyes and gave a small smile. "Goodbye cruel world." She manages to say before going to an eternal sleep.

**Please Review and thanks for reading.**


End file.
